


Gifts and Girlfriend Woes

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant probably, F/M, Ron is starting to have doubts about Lavender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: When Lavender shows up with a bunch of gifts, Ron has to figure out how to navigate the weird relationship he's found himself in.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley





	Gifts and Girlfriend Woes

Ron stared at the chocolate and the giant teddy bear waiting for him on his four-poster bed beside his girlfriend. 

"Won-Won, you're here! Surprise!" she cried, springing off of the blanket to give him a hug. 

"Hey, Lav. Happy...anniversary? Birthday? Um...something that I've forgotten?" Ron said hesitantly. Lavender could be quite unforgiving when she felt that she had been slighted. 

To his relief, she merely laughed and kissed his nose. "You didn't forget anything, Won-Won, I just wanted to surprise you!" 

"Oh." Ron couldn't help but feel suspicious, though. Although Lavender doted on him, he couldn't remember her ever giving him a random surprise before. "How, uh, how was your day?"

"It was fine," his girlfriend answered, "but I've been  _ dying _ to be alone with you." She traced a finger down the front of his robes, and he gulped nervously. 

"Oh, great. Maybe we could, you know, study together, then?"

Lavender stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. 

"Study!" she cried, her entire body trembling with the force of her giggles. "Oh, that's a good one, Won-Won!"

Ron frowned. "I was being serious, Lav. Snape's given us that nasty essay on nonverbal spells, remember?"

"And here I thought you might like to do something else," Lavender said, poking out her bottom lip. "We've got the room all to ourselves..."

Ron sighed. Being with Lavender was beginning to feel a bit stifling, but then she would go and  _ pout _ at him and he couldn't say no to her. Any time he tried to pull away, she just dug her claws into him further. He missed hanging out with Harry and Hermione.  _ Especially _ Hermione. Her homework help was unparalleled. And her stupid bushy hair looked so soft—

Lavender clicked her tongue at him mid-thought. "Well? Do you want to snog or not, Won-Won?"

"Oh, er, sure," Ron answered. Lavender didn't seem to notice his reluctance, for she threw herself at him with all the force of a Bludger, and her tongue quickly made its way into his mouth. 

Despite his initial misgivings, Ron soon relaxed and began to kiss her back. Snogging Lavender  _ was _ pretty nice, even if being in a relationship with her had its trials. As his eyes fell on the gifts she had brought him, however, he realized he would have to do something about that bear. He didn't want Hermione to see it. 

As for the chocolate, well, he wasn't so sure that he should keep that either, just in case it had been tampered with somehow. He had a funny feeling that Lavender would do  _ anything _ to make sure he stayed with her. 


End file.
